Ever Ever After: A Channy Fairytale
by Bhavana331
Summary: "Seven fairytales. Cooper, we have to live all seven fairytales in order to get back to our normal lives," "This is just great. That means I'll need to risk my life to save YOU at least seven times, Munroe,"
1. Chapter 1

**Trailer for an upcoming Bhavana331 story. First chapter will be posted tomorrow morning/early afternoon :)

* * *

**

**~Ever Ever After~**

**_They're both doing a new romance flick together . . . but neither of them wants to._**

_Sonny, if you could be professional for ONE movie, and just do the damn kissing scene with me without making vomiting sounds, maybe we could get past this movie and we could go back to hating each other._

If you would stop being such a narcissist, Cooper, maybe I would be a little less disgusted by the thought of kissing you!

**_But on the drive home that evening . . . _**

Chad, it's storming. Shouldn't you be driving a little more carefully? And stay under the speed limit?

_Munroe, this is Hollywood. Everybody drives over the speed limit._

Chad-

_I told you, Sonny, stop talking! I swear, there's nothing more annoying than a backseat driver._

The car isn't moving. 

_Shit. I forgot to fill up on gas._

How in the world do you forget gas?

_Shut up and help me push this car._

**A thunderclap, a flash of lightning, and the two end up cowering in the backseat of the car, where they eventually calm down enough to begin talking**

_You okay? You're not cold or anything, are you?_

No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

**They doze off to sleep and then . . . **

_Where are we?_

It looks like the set of our new movie, Ever Ever After 

_But we're both in costume. _

AHH, HOLY CRAP, IT'S AN OGRE

_Oh, look, maidens, witches, and fairies . . . they've really done a great job with the set._

Chad, I don't think this is a set.

_Come on, Munroe. It's not like we're actually in a fairytale land. Maybe we're both just asleep. None of this is real._

**A fire-breathing dragon lands in front of them. "WHO DARES ENTER MY KINGDOM?"**

Does **that** look unreal to you?

_Nevermind. Let's run._

**Each day, they wake up in a new fairytale, Rapunzel, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White, just to name a few.**

_How are we supposed to get out of this place?_

Well . . . we're supposed to get through and survive all the fairytales that are in our movie.

_All seven fairytales? Oh god, I never should've taken the movie offer._

**Will they survive? Will Channy prevail?**

**find out in . . .  
**

**Ever Ever After . . . a Channy Fairytale.**

Coming to computer monitors and cellphone screens near you.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think :)

Luv, Bhavana :3


	2. The Journey Begins

**~Ever Ever After~**

~Chapter One~

TADA!

It's my **ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF JOINING FANFICTION :)**

**Thank you to EVERYONE I've met along the way, I'm so happy to have you as friends.**

**I love you all :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to TrinityFlower of Memories on her birthday :)**

* * *

"Well, that was a disaster," Sonny Munroe commented, exiting the Suncoast Industries office, where she and Chad had attempted to film a scene for a new romance flick. That's right, _attempted_, because neither of them wanted to play the other's significant other in the movie.

"Munroe, you're supposed to be _professional_. We may be rivals, but that's the beauty of show business- what happens on-camera doesn't have anything to do with what happens off-camera. I kiss Chastity all the time on Mackenzie Falls, but in reality, I feel no attraction to her whatsoever. Sure, she's hot and has great legs, but the girl always has onion breath. Now, if you were _professional_, you would've made out with me in that scene and we could've gone back to hating each other afterwards. You just _had_ to throw one of your diva tantrums, though, so then we got kicked out of the studio until tomorrow, when we'll have to re-do the whole thing," Chad lectured Sonny, walking toward the parking lot, in search of his car.

"Are you saying I'm unprofessional?" Sonny asked Chad, clearly annoyed, following him to his car.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Don't take it personally though. You're on a comedy show. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about being professional, seeing as you _So Random_ clowns aren't real actors," Chad shrugged, stepping into the driver's seat.

"Not this again! We're just as professional as you guys. Our show brings joy and laughter to our viewers; yours just makes your teeny-bopper viewers cry!" Sonny defended her show, before trying to open the door to the passenger seat. "Chad, why is this door locked?" She asked, noticeably confused.

"Why are you trying to get into my car? Isn't Tawni picking you up?" Chad asked, checking his reflection in the rearview mirror. Sonny stomped her foot on the ground indignantly.

"She's always at least an hour late, picking me up for _anything_. Now just give me a ride home," she demanded, kicking the car door.

"Nobody kicks my baby! I usually don't give rides to divas that kick my car," Chad stuck his tongue out at Sonny and put the car in reverse. Sonny kicked the car again, harder this time. This time, Chad freaked out a bit.

"Munroe, you're going to dent my baby! Fine, I'll give you a ride home. Hop in," Chad grumbled in annoyance, frowning as Sonny sat in his passenger seat.

"Thank you," Sonny said calmly, as she took her phone out and began to text Tawni.

**S: Hey, Tawn. I just texted to say I won't need a ride home from the film studio anymore.**

**T: Good. It's not like I would've picked you up anyway. Lol.**

**S: Uh . . . yeah, Lol.**

Sonny put her phone away and turned her attention back to Chad and his atrocious driving. "Chad, aren't you driving over the speed limit?"

"Sonny, it's California. Everyone drives over the speed limit," Chad rolled his eyes and continued driving.

"You're driving like, twenty miles over the limit though- this is a 40 mph zone,"

"Oh, shut up, Munroe. It's nine at night, nobody's on the road, and I just want to get you home so I can get home and relax before another day of filming with you," Chad snapped, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"You missed a stop-sign," Sonny muttered, going back to texting.

"I swear, Munroe, one more word and I'll let you off right here on the side of the freeway," the Hollywood actor threatened, without a doubt embarrassed that Sonny was criticizing his driving. "Listen, Munroe. It is _raining_, and I am trying to get us home as fast as we can. I am the one with the driver's license here, so I think you should respect my authori-"

Chad was cut off when Sonny placed her hand over his mouth. "Chad. Stop talking. Look around. We're on the freeway, and we're not _moving_,"

"Oh, shit. I must've forgotten gas," Chad banged his head on the steering wheel repeatedly.

"How the hell did you forget _gas? _Cars usually alert you when you're running low!" Sonny yelled at him, angry at him for getting them into this mess.

"I was too busy watching the road!"

"You mean, you were too busy looking at your reflection in the rearview mirror! Cooper, it's _storming_, it is _night_, and we've still got to film that horrid fairytale movie with each other tomorrow," Sonny lashed out in Chad's face.

"Yeah, well I can find a better, hotter, more _professional_ actress to play opposite me in the movie. I don't need you!" Chad shouted back.

"I don't need you either!" Sonny spat.

"I HATE YOU!" They both shouted at the same time, in each other's faces. Suddenly, there was a booming clap of thunder, and a large flash of lightning. Sonny squealed and gripped Chad's arm.

"Uh . . . there, there?" Chad hesitantly patted Sonny's head, and she got off of him, and climbed into the backseat.

"I hate thunderstorms," Sonny told Chad, sitting in the middle of the seat.

"Yeah, well I'm not a huge fan of them, either. But we're perfectly safe inside a vehicle during a lightning storm," Chad informed Sonny, climbing in next to her.

They sat in silence for the next ten minutes, until the next large thunderclap, when Sonny once again looked to Chad for comfort.

"So . . . how long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?" Chad asked, trying to start conversation.

"I'm not sure- it doesn't look like the storm's going to let up anytime soon," Sonny nodded her head towards the car window, where outside it, the rain had just gotten heavier.

"Do you have your phone with you?" Chad asked Sonny. "Mine is out of juice,"

"Yeah, but I'm not getting any reception," Sonny frowned, waving her phone around.

"Well, then, I guess we're just going to crash here, tonight.

"Guess so," Sonny nodded, stretching out on the back seat while Chad moved to the driver's seat and reclined it back.

"Night, Sonny,"

"Night, Chad," Sonny said sleepily, using her purse as a pillow.

All Sonny could do was stay awake and think about the upcoming movie. Sure, they had delayed filming for one day, but what about the next day?

The next few weeks, or months?

She had auditioned for _Ever Ever After_ because she loved fairytales ever since she was little.

Sonny turned and buried her face in her purse. She wasn't sure whether or not she'd be okay filming a movie with seven classic fairytales with Chad.

They hated each other, didn't they?

Despised each other.

He was a conceited narcissistic, boy on a drama, and she was a funny, compassionate, girl on a sketch comedy.

They couldn't be more different.

Sonny smiled and shook her head. The directors would notice that they had absolutely NO on-screen chemistry, and they would get new actors to play their roles.

Simple. That's exactly what would happen, because she and Chad had NO chemistry whatsoever, and the movie would become a dud.

"Hey, Munroe . . . you doing okay?" Chad asked, yawning.

"Yeah, Cooper, I'm fine, thanks,"

"All right. Just checking," Chad nodded and went back to sleep.

She and Chad had absolutely no chemistry.

Did they?

Sonny shook those thoughts out of her head and slowly drifted off to dreamland, the harsh pitter-patter of rain slowly lulling her into a deep slumber.

* * *

**There's Chapter One :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Fairytale stuff will come tomorrow.**

**Love you very much.**

**You know what to do, Read and then REVIEW :3**

**Luv, Bhavana**


	3. Sonny White and Chad Charming

**Hewo, fellow SWAC-lovers :) **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts :-)**

** I must say, though, what kind of annoys me is when you'll get 30 people putting something on story alert, but only 10 reviews. If you're going to be reading my story, you might as well at least review.**

**Anyway, thank you :-) **

**Luv you always!**

**~Bhavana **

**Without further ado, here is Chapter deux :)

* * *

**

**~Ever Ever After~**

**Chapter Two**

I rolled over once more, and I felt myself sink into the soft covers. I took a deep breath and sighed. This was definitely the most comfortable bed I had _ever _been in. My eyes suddenly shot open. Chad's car's backseat wasn't comfortable at all . . . where was I? I sat straight up in bed and looked around. I was in an extremely elegant bedroom, in an extremely elegant, not to mention _large_ bed. The window was open, and two birds flew in and pulled the bed-covers off of me. I stepped off of the bed, and noticed that the carpet was extremely soft. It had to have been at least a foot or two thick. There were china figures all lined up on one of the shelves, an ivory piano in the corner of the room, and several lanterns. I ran to the window and craned my neck, so I could see as much as I could. What I saw completely blew me away. There was a sparkling blue stream of water, a stone bridge over it, a giant garden, with flowers, fruits, vegetables, and trees that were just flourishing. I looked down at what I was wearing- I was in a lavender satin nightgown that ended at my knees. It had lace trim on the bottom, the teeny sleeves, and along the neckline.

"Good morning, Princess!" One of the birds tweeted. I was even more taken aback by this; I could understand the chatter of woodland creatures?

"Did you sleep well, milady?" the other asked, handing me my toothbrush.

"Who-who am I?" I stuttered, not knowing what to else to ask. The birds laughed, and one of them flew a silver tiara over to me.

"Methinks the princess is still tired, eh, Twitty?" The blue bird asked the red bird.

"I agree, Tweety. Milady, you are Princess Snow White of Everland," The red bird, er . . . Twitty, told me.

"Holy Crap." I uttered in shock.

Twitty and Tweety stared at me. "What was that? We know not what this sacred 'crap' is, of which you speak," they twittered.

I broke out into laughter, but regained my composure once I saw how they were looking at me.

"SNOW WHITE, YOU LITTLE TWIT, GET DOWN HERE!" A shrill voice called to me.

The birds hid behind my Window curtains, and Twitty later chirped, "My princess, the Wicked Queen, your stepmother, calls for you. I suggest you go to her,"

"Um, sure. . . that, I'll do," I quickly got dressed in one of the many outfits that were in my wardrobe, and I skipped down the stairs to the Queen.

"Good morning, Darling," she greeted me, in a monotone. "Are you well on this fine day?"

I shifted uneasily and nodded. "I'm fine, step-mom," I answered. She looked at me quizzically. "I am well, Mother," I corrected myself. I kept forgetting that the people of Everland didn't understand our speak, and we had to speak like how fairytale people would.

"I am feeling extra generous today. On a day as fine as this, your household chores should be kept to a minimum, and you should spend the rest of the time however you wish," She turned up the corners of her mouth in what I assumed was supposed to be a smile. "So after you fetch water from the well for my consumption, you may frolic about the garden and village to your heart's content,"

"Thank you, Mi-Milady," I thanked her, and quickly went on my way outside, to find the well. I found the well right behind the garden, and I drew a bucketful of water. It was a very _large_ bucket, I might add. It was extremely heavy, and I wasn't sure whether or not I could carry it back into the palace without spilling. I suddenly heard someone call, "Munroe!"

I flinched and spilled a quarter of the water on my feet. "CHAD!" I loud-whispered. I looked at him, and I began to get all warm and fuzzy inside. His blond hair, usually perfectly done, was gently tousled, slightly messy. He was dressed in a perfectly ironed, crisp, white button-up shirt, a gray vest, navy blue puffy pants, and a gold crown was perched atop his head. It was so _different _seeing him in royal clothes. He actually looked, dare I say, _cute_? "You-you almost made me drop the water!" I told him, trying to sound stern.

"Who is this Chad you speak of? I am Prince Charles Dylan Charming," He joked, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes and knocked the crown off his head in annoyance. Chad scrambled to find it, and hit me with it before putting it back on his head.

"SNOW WHITE, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BUM, WHERE IS MY WATER?" I heard the Queen yelling from her chamber.

"Coming, Milady!" I called, refilling the bucket.

"You need some help with that?" Chad asked, reaching for the bucket. I pulled it away.

"Normally, I would accept your help, but what do you think the Evil Queen's going to think when a prince walks into her house to fetch her water? You know how these fairytales go- the evil stepmothers get all jealous, they try to eliminate the girl, and set up the prince with their own daughters," I told Chad, walking back towards the palace.

"Fine, be that way! Don't take my help!" Chad called after me, before he jumped back over the wrought-iron fence.

I rolled my eyes once again and went inside the palace as quickly as I could. "Here you go, your Majesty," I placed the bucket before her feet and turned around to walk back outside.

"Snow White, darling, who was that you were talking to?"

"Uh- nobody, your Majesty, just a peasant boy begging for coins, twas all,"

"Very well, then. Carry on," She dismissed me with a wave of my hand, and I ran back outside to meet Chad.

**3RD Person POV:**

Back in the castle, the Queen stood up, furiously, and called for her hunter.

"ROGET!"

Roget the hunter appeared at once, and bowed before the Queen.

"You called, Queen Malice?" he asked, timidly.

"Today, I went to my enchanted mirror, and as usual, I asked him, who the fairest one in the land was, and do you know what he said?"

"Uh . . . well, Milady, I cannot think of anyone fairer than you," Roget lied, looking down.

"The cursed mirror said that little hog SNOW WHITE was fairer than I. Now I request of you to kill the girl, kill her in cold blooded murder, and bring me back her heart as proof of her being killed," Queen Malice laughed evilly, imagining a world without her step-daughter. She handed Roget the box in which Sonny's heart was to go in.

"Uh- Uh,"

"Is that _hesitation_ I sense, Roget?" The queen glowered down at him.

"No! Not at all! I shall complete your task at once," Roget muttered, taking the box, drawing his sword, and beginning on his way.

"She should be in the garden, that's where I sent her," Malice called after Roget, smiling smugly to herself. Soon, Snow White would be dead, and she would be the fairest in the land, she thought to herself.

**Sonny's POV:**

"So, Chad, how do you think we're supposed to get out of here?" I asked him, trying to start conversation, while occasionally smelling roses I saw on the side of the road.

Suddenly, he pushed me out of the way and into the tall grass. "Heads up!" Chad shouted, landing on top of me, shielding me from a man on a horse, who had his sword drawn.

"Just like the story! It's the hunter the Queen sends to kill Snow White!" I yelled, grabbing Chad's hand and running in the direction away from the deranged looking man.

"Where are we going, Munroe?" Chad asked loudly, while we were running.

"To find the seven dwarves' cottage!" I shouted back, still sprinting from the man.

"Do you really think this is exactly like _Ever Ever After_?" Chad asked, doubtfully, slowing down a bit. "We lost him, stop running," Chad told me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Look, over there-" I pointed to a small cottage a few feet away.

"Let's go, then," Chad grinned, following as I led the way.

We got to the door of the cottage, and I walked right in, pulling Chad in with me.

"Shouldn't we have knocked first?" Chad asked, looking around warily. I shrugged.

"I don't see why. In the story, Snow White walked right in," I reasoned, walking upstairs to where the beds were supposed to be, according to Walt Disney's movie. "You coming?" I asked him.

"It's only mid-afternoon- why do you want to sleep?"

"Because in the movie, after running from the hunter, Snow White fell asleep in-"

"Sonny, now listen to me. It. Was. A. DISNEY. Movie. We can't go about our whole time in Everland following Disney movies," Chad spoke slowly, implying that I was slow.

"Hey, do we have anything else to go on?" I asked him, defending myself. I frowned. One minute things were fine, and the next minute, we were at each others' throats.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe COMMON SENSE?" He snapped back, grabbing his vest, and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, following him to the door.

"To find a way out of here, using LOGIC and COMMON SENSE. NOT a Disney Fairytale movie!" He yelled, running off.

"You're going to get lost!"

"HA, Chad Dylan Cooper NEVER gets lost!" He yelled, running until I couldn't see him anymore. I faintly heard him shout, "Peace Out, Sucka!"

I frowned and marched up to the dwarves' bedroom and tried to get to sleep. So far, things were going almost exactly like they did in the movie, I didn't see why I couldn't use that as a guide.

I heard the front door open. _The Dwarves!_ I thought, and I pretended to be asleep. Let's see how far Chad'll get in a magical land, going on common sense and logic.

* * *

**There's Chapter 2 :) This story will be roughly 14-15 chapters.**

**You know what to do, read and then review :)**

**Luv, Bhavana :3  
**


End file.
